Those Perfect Eyes
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: romance between Derpy and the Doctor in later chapters. This is just a dark version of Derpy's life. Doctor/ Derpy will be very OOC. Blood, smut, you have been warned. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

"Careful Derpy!" Rainbow Dash glared towards Derpy's direction after the adorable blonde mailmare accidentally shot a bolt of lightning towards her. "Don't wanna do any more damage than you've already done…" "I just don't know what went wrong." Derpy smiled and giggled inwardly, even after she kept bouncing on that rain cloud and shocked herself. She still smiled while her eyes derped. "Yeah, it's a mystery." Rainbow Dash replied irritably. Derpy left her cloud and flew over, impressively backwards, to examine the banner Rainbow Dash had just finished hanging up. "Nice work Rainbow Dash!" The blonde mare accidentally bumped into a pole mast with her rump and it came tumbling down. Rainbow Dash attempted to save it and dashed down, but even with all her athletic strength, she couldn't hold up the mast and it crashed through the floor along with her. Whoops. Well it wasn't entirely Derpy's fault. She'd been telling the mayor for months now that the wood in town hall was getting too weak and needed to be replaced. But the mayor hadn't listened, the damn cheapskate, and used the town's money on various frivolous things instead of fixing up her own town hall.

Derpy flew down, concerned for the cyan Pegasus, and stuck her head into the brand new gaping hole in the floor boards. "You ok Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help?" She was concerned, but smiling, even as Rainbow Dash glared. Suddenly the cyan Pegasus shot up and screamed at Derpy. "No, nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do, nothing!" Derpy frowned as she was scolded but did as she was told and sat down, doing nothing. But as soon as she did, the floor around her cracked and made another new hole. In a quick panic, Derpy reached up and tried to hold on to Rainbow Dash for support but instead just made the cyan Pegasus come crashing down with her. "Whoops! My bad…"

Derpy and Rainbow Dash didn't emerge from the hole until Apple Jack came on stage and the mayor continued her address. "And I would like to thank Apple Jack in advance for geneoursly offering up her prize money to fix town hall!" Derpy chuckled to herself. So the mayor just got some other pony to get money for her after the fact. Well played mayor. "Yay Apple Jack! Woohoo…!" Derpy had cheered and 'accidentally' fell back into the hole while Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes.

Derpy frowned and glared and just stayed in the hole for a little while. None of this was really her fault. And she knew it. Rainbow Dash had given her the job of clearing all the clouds of any remaining lightning bolts. Yet she didn't trust Derpy enough so she told the gray Pegasus to stay close where she could keep an eye on her. How STUPID can you be? You want her to clear out the cloud, knowing that lightning bolts can shoot out in all directions, and made her stay close to the town hall, which was already weak enough from the mayor's lack of care to replace the ancient boards, with said cloud? Not only that, the mayor used it as a perfect excuse to guilt trip Apple Jack into giving her the money that she would well earn at the rodeo. And Derpy still gets blamed. She wished somepony would just listen to her. Then none of this would have ever happened.

But that would never happen. Because nopony ever listens to Derpy. Everypony just thinks she's a useless, retarded, blonde ditz with freaky eyes. But she's not. She's a regular mare with feelings and aspirations. And not to mention, 20-20 vision. That's right, Derpy's derp eyes were not problems or some defect due to diasese or whatnot. They were absolute perfection. She could see **everything **clearly. She saw all the cruelness in world and all the beauty too. How the ponies ignorantly shunned her and felt pride with themselves over something that they didn't understand and that looked stupid to them. She smirked to herself. Only she knew. Only she could know. It was a part of her curse.

Yes, that's right, her curse. The curse of the bubbles. Or whatever you wanna call it. Sounds stupid right? Derpy just didn't know what else to call it. Not like it really mattered though. But her cutie mark, the bubbles on her flank. Even those too were a lie. She certainly didn't have a special talent for blowing bubbles. Who would? That's just stupid. How can you really be proud of yourself for getting a cutie mark for blowing bubbles? What are you 5? But they don't represent her 'bubbly personality' either. They represented her curse. The fact that Derpy had been hurt, lied to, deceived, tricked, so many times in some many devastating ways. Yet all she could do was smile, forgive, and never forget. Not because she wanted to. But because she had to. She wasn't able to physically hold a grudge against somepony. No matter what they did to her. She just couldn't. She knew it was wrong. She wanted to hate them so bad. Subconsciously she knew, that they were bad, horrible, despicable, but she just had to forgive.

That's just how it was. Derpy had to grin and bear this pain all by herself. Pretend to stay happy, smile, and slowly drown in her own misery. That was what her bubbles represented. Not that anypony else knew. Even if they cared, they'd never listen to her or understand. So Derpy just pretended to be what they thought she was. Just to keep herself included. Just to fit in a little. But she wasn't entirely alone. For her greatest mistake, was also her greatest treasure.

Derpy emerged from the hole and went go get Dinky, her daughter, from school. "Hey there Ms. Cheerliee!" Derpy smiled. Cheerilee smiled back. "Hello there Ms. Doo." Cheerliee went to back and got Dinky, sending her forward to her mother. "Hi mommy!" Dinky giggled. And Derpy smiled sweetly, hugging her little foal. "Hello dearie, ready to go home and bake some muffins?" "'course!" The purple unicorn ran as fast as her small body would allow her too and trotted home ahead of her mother. Yes, Derpy was a proud mother. Though she was very young. She was the same age as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She wasn't technically even an adult yet, she was a year shy but still. Derpy had had a foal at such a young age. She hadn't meant to. She hadn't wanted to. It just happened. Because she had trusted him. The smooth talking, purple unicorn she'd met in Canterlot a few years ago. He was so nice. He was the nicest pony Derpy had ever talked to. He listened to her, or so she thought. He thought she was beautiful, or so she thought. He loved and cared about her more than anything. Or so she thought…

*FLASHBACK*

"_How __**dare **__you!" Derpy spat at the stallion whom she thought had loved her. "How can you say that? You said you loved me, you said you cared! I __**gave **__myself to! I gave you my __**everything**__ and you're just going to toss me aside like some whore?" "Sorry my dear. You're too inexperienced. Plus, I don't much warm up to the idea of having a screaming foal running around my manor. Especially if it has __**your **__eyes. It'll just ruin everything and I will not tarnish my reputation nor raise a bastard child with a tramp from Ponyville." His words were precise and cold. Tears welled up and blurred Derpy's eyes. Streaming down her cheeks and hitting the floor. "You bastard…I thought you loved me…" She choked back a sob and shook in her place. "Loved you? Please, who could ever love a freakish, ruffian like you? You were simply my dear. You're far too naïve. If anything you should be thanking me. I've taught you a very valuable lesson about living in the real world. That believing every honey-dipped word from a pony's mouth is pure ignorance and will only get you hurt. __**That**__," He pointed his hoof towards her stomach. "Should be a perfect example and reminder for you. I've already thrown out your things. Go back to __**Ponyville **__where you belong. Oh and do be a dear and don't try to sue for child support. I have enough status to deny it and enough money to pay off any judge, jury, or pony wanting a DNA test. Are we understood?" _

_Derpy slowly nodded her head. "I understand…perfectly…just one last thing before I go?" He cocked a fine, black eyebrow, which greatly contradicted with his fluffy blonde mane. "What is it?" Derpy looked up and stared him dead in the eye, even if he couldn't tell because of the opposite directions they were facing. But her pupils were locked and practically burning a hole into his purple fur. The mare extended her wings and fluttered into the air before she came down and assaulted his polished face with her hooves. She kept stomping, punching, kicking, anything she could do to wipe that smug grin off his face. Sure, he tried to fight back, aiming right for her stomach but Derpy was smarter than that. She flew into the air again and came down hard, jutting her hooves into his stomach. He screamed in agony as bloody emerged from his mouth. Derpy smirked. She enjoyed the pain she was causing him. She wanted to enjoy it more. Really make him suffer for what he did to her. She wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes and the blood drip from his broken body. She probably would have gotten the chance had she not heard someponies coming. Shit! She'd forgotten there was a party at his mansion tonight. She turned in disgust to face him one last time. "Let's just call this a parting gift, kay? Thanks so much for the lesson, but I think I should teach you one too." She smiled sickeningly sweetly and bent down to whisper in his torn ear. "__**Don't you ever, fuck me over or try to find me. Stay the hell away from me. I'm never going to allow you to see our child, not even if you want to. And no amount of money will ever change that if you try. And if you ever come to see us, I will not hesitate to kill you.**__" She spat venomously and kicked him one last time. Delivering a hard blow to his chest and cracking 3 of his ribs. He cried out in pain and lay on the ground, dazed and panting. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. Derpy heard the ponies coming closer. She quickly flew away, way away. All the way back to Ponyville. And 9 months later, Dinky was born. Her Dinky. Her little ray of sunshine. She made Derpy's life worth it. She gave Derpy a reason to go on living. And she never wanted to change that. Not for him. Not for Celestia. Not for anypony. _

*END FLASHBACK*

"Mommy!" Dinky yelled at her mother and Derpy just blinked. "H-huh, what?" Dinky pouted. "Mommy…you spaced out again… wanna make muffins…" Derpy blinked and smiled. "Or right, sorry Dinky, mommy was just remembering something…" She stared off in the distance for another moment before continuing to walk with Dinky. "Now let's go home and bake some muffins." Derpy smiled sweetly and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention everypony!" The mayor proclaimed loudly so that the crowd of ponies viewing the Apples vs. Flim Flam Brothers Cider contest. "The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can. After which, the barrels will be counted, and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville." Flim and Flam smirked at each other while the bystanders murmured to each gleefully. Waiting to see who would be victorious and finally grant them the cider that they've been craving. While Doctor Whooves, regular run of the mill earth pony (sorry, he's not a time lord in this fic), was standing a few feet away from the mayor and a giant hourglass.

"Are both teams ready?" Big Macintosh adjusted his goggles, Granny Smith snorted, and Apple Bloom blew her mane out of her face. "Ready!" Apple Jack spoke. While Flim and Flam, smugly sat in a relaxed position on the couch that was attached to their Super Cider Squeezy 6000. "Ready!"

"Then let's…" The doctor walked up to the hourglass. 'Let's…' that was his cue. So he used his hoof and turned the hour glass over to start the time. "Go!" The mayor gave the start and the two pairs of families went at it. Well, the doctor's job was done at least.

Really, that was his only job for the day. To flip the hourglass. But at least he got paid for it. So he walked away and went back into town. Which looked almost deserted, considering the number of ponies who went to see the competition. Though there was one mare there. A blonde mare that he'd seen a few times before in passing. Her wings tucked, adorable blonde tail swishing while she walked, and bubbles on both sides of her flank. He'd definitely seen her a few times before. But he never quite got her name. It was…Diddy? No, that wasn't it, hmm…Dilly? Daisy? Dairy? Oh wait, no, Ditzy! That was her name!

The doctor had a strange habit of keeping tabs of everypony who lived in Ponyville that he'd come into contact with. Much like Pinkie Pie except the doctor had different motives. He was merely curious. Psychology was his major and he liked finding out what made everypony tick. Bit of a hobby really.

"I say, Miss Ditzy Doo!" Derpy turned, hearing her name being called and she cocked an irritated eyebrow but hid her aggravation with a sweet smile. "Yep that's me! But most people call me Derpy now, kay?" She giggled. She'd decided to change her name a few months ago after someone had said she was Derpy. It was still an insult, but so was her original name. Besides, she just liked Derpy better. But she still kept her surname of Doo.

Doctor Whooves blinked. "Oh, my apologies, Derpy." He examined her for a few moments. He knew enough about facial expressions to tell that she was trying to conceal how annoyed she was. "Am I interrupting something?" "No no, just heading down to the store. Heheh, best time to go is when everypony else is away!" "I see, so then you're not watching the competition?" "Nope! Cider is still Cider to me." He noticed how slowly she spoke. How her words sounded so deliberate and sweet. But they were fake, he could tell. "Uh huh…so then, Derpy, would you care if I join you on your little outing? I don't much care for the competition either, and I'd like to get to know you better."

She blinked. Obviously dumbstruck. Well this was certainly new. Nopony ever wanted to get to know Derpy, unless they wanted something. Which they didn't, what could Derpy possibly give?

"O-oh! Uhm…sure I guess. Heheh, it'll be nice to make a new friend!" She smiled sweetly and allowed him to trot beside her. "So, what's your name Mister?" "Doctor Whooves." "You got a first name doc?" "Doctor." Derpy frowned inwardly. Was this guy serious? "So your name…is Doctor?" "Correct." "Huh, and I thought my name was weird." She smiled, though it was really more of a smirk, and the doctor caught this.

'This mare is quite interesting…why is she trying so hard to put on a façade as though she's handicapped? Clearly she's not. Although those eyes…they're strangely alluring. Though I doubt they're hardly a problem. She seems to be able to see just fine. Fascinating…' He thought to himself.

Derpy happened to catch him starring after a few minutes and frowned. "You're looking at my eyes, aren't you?" He blinked. "Why yes, I am." "Well I don't need a doctor, I'm totally fine!" She came off a bit more brash than she'd meant to. But she didn't much like ponies making fun of her eyes.

The doctor simply smiled at her. "Don't fret my dear. I'm no optometrist, and I don't have a PHD in medicine either. But even if I did, I can already tell that you're just fine. Though I must say, they fascinate me. Can you see in all directions?" She blinked. "Actually yes I can. You're the first pony to ask…" Maybe he wasn't as ignorant as she'd first thought.

He blinked. She was starting to open up a bit. Good, that's just what he wanted, to know more about this mysterious mare. "Really? Well it's no surprise considering that strange façade that you put on. It's actually rather insolent. Why would a mare ever want to make herself out to be handicapped when clearly she's not? You, Miss Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo, make no sense."

Her derped eyes widened. How could he possibly know? He was a strange one too. Nopony had every been able to read her so easily. She huffed. "Fine, you got me. What of it?" "Why do you pretend to be dim-witted when you're clearly quite intelligent? Does it thrill you or give you some kind of satisfaction to fool everypony so easily?" She smirked. "You're a sick pony, you know that? You think I actually _like _doing this? Well I don't! I hate it!" "Then why do you do it? I don't believe anypony is forcing you." "Yes they are! Everypony is! They don't listen to me…they all think I'm retarded…well I'm not! And why should I have to explain myself to you? You're just some weird pony I just met!" She was getting very defensive.

The doctor just blinked and smiled. "I like learning about what makes ponies tick. And you my dear, are the most exciting and deeply disturbed pony that I've ever met. I look forward to speaking with you again in the very near future." With that he trotted away, leaving a very distraught Derpy alone in the public square. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
